


An Incredibly PG Gwaine/Nearly Everyone Drabble

by bookofcalm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magical Accidents, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookofcalm/pseuds/bookofcalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Incredibly PG Gwaine/Nearly Everyone Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ/DW June 2011. I've always imagined that Arthur complains about this to Gwen later and she laughs in his face.

“Merlin, you have to fix this,” Arthur hisses.

“I don't see why,” Merlin says irritably.

“It just isn't _right_ ,” Arthur insists.

The two of them gaze out at the practice field, where Gwaine is standing with a friendly arm slung around Elyan's shoulders. Then they gaze at the edge of the field, where Gwaine is flirting with Percival and Lancelot.

“It'll wear off in a few days,” says Merlin. “Besides, you're the only one who minds. This will make the schedule much easier.”

“The schedule?” Arthur demands. “The _schedule_?”

In the distance, Gwaine kisses Elyan on the cheek. Merlin blushes.


End file.
